


Dark Desires

by KatB



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatB/pseuds/KatB
Summary: Catherine lives a good, but rather boring life as a bank accountant in New York City. She doesn't have much luck when it comes to men and her sex life is everything but interesting. But she is convinced that she will one day find her Mr Right and start a romantic relationship with him. Everything changes when she meets a mysterious stranger at a bar. From the very first moment, he triggers something inside her that she didn't know existed. Unaware that her handsome, dark stranger is Loki of Asgard, Catherine is willing to give herself to him completely. What follows are sexual encounters that redefine everything Catherine thought was possible...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> I finally decided to turn my serious Loki kink into something productive. Please don't expect a great plot or mythological references. This story is about smut, smut and then some more smut. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> There is also a Pinterest board for this story, providing you with a few inspiring images:  
> https://www.pinterest.de/katbwritings/dark-desires/
> 
> Enjoy and stay naughty! ;-)
> 
> xx

Catherine sipped distantly on her Martini while she tried to wrap her head around what had happened tonight. She didn't know if it was her or the men in New York, but she did know that there was now another disastrous date on her track record. Date number 27 since she moved to the city about fifteen months ago, to be exact. Some had gone better and maybe even ended in some casual sex and, if Catherine got lucky, in more than one orgasm for her. But tonight, just making out hadn't even been an option. She knew she looked breathtakingly sexy in her red, shimmering bandage dress. She knew that it showed off her curves perfectly. But she doubted that Bradley had even noticed. When he started working at the bank three weeks ago, she had completely fallen for the hair and the blue eyes and his constant smirk. So when he had asked her out, Catherine was over the moon and absolutely sure that she had landed the jackpot with him. In her dreams, she had already imagined the most romantic and sensual scenarios with him. In reality, he had turned out to be a boring fart who wouldn't stop talking about sports and himself. So Catherine had declined his offer to drive her home. Instead, she ran for the next bar to get completely drunk. So here she was...

She was aware that everyone in the room was looking at her – the men with desire, the women with envy. And while Catherine was usually a humble person, this was just what her ego needed after tonight. She slowly looked across the room, wondering if there was anyone here she could successfully end the day with. All she needed was someone to scratch the itch that hadn't been scratched for a while now. Masturbation wasn't her favourite thing to do, so all she needed tonight was an orgasm. Nobody in the room seemed to be one-night-stand material, mostly because they were either too old or too young for her tastes. And then she saw him. Despite the fact that he was sitting at the bar, Catherine could tell that he was incredibly tall. He wore an all black suit that fit his physique like a glove. His black hair was long enough to reach down to his shoulders and, in her opinion, could've done with a wash. She was also sure that he had the most perfect jawline she had ever seen in her life. If there was anyone she wanted to end the evening with, it was him. So she downed her Martini and then made her way to over to the bar to join him.

Catherine slid on the bar stool next to him as gracefully as she could. His eyes were fixed on his drink and she wondered if he had even noticed her.

„Would you like to buy me a drink?“, she asked him, trying to sound casual, yet seductive.

„No“, he replied without even looking at her. His voice was dark and warm and sent a shiver down Catherine's spine. She wasn't entirely sure, but his accent might have been British.

„Then you are different from every other man in this room“, she said playfully, hoping to catch his attention. But he still refused to look at her.

„Of course I am different from every other man in this room.“ Catherine couldn't help but notice that even that simple sentence had a somehow Shakespearean sound coming from his mouth. She knew that even though she had just met him and new nothing about him, she was already in love with his way of speaking.

„You are also the only man here who I want to spend the evening with. What do you say?“ She gently brushed her hand against his arm and hoped that it would bring him to look at her. But it didn't. Instead, he emptied his glass, reached into his pocket and threw some money on the bar. When he stood up to tower over her, Catherine was shocked by how tall he actually was. She looked up at him and found herself fixed in his gaze.

„Leave me alone, you mewling quim. You have no idea who you're dealing with.“ And with that, he stormed out of the bar, leaving Catherine positively lost. Mewling quim? What on earth was his deal? And why the fuck was he so gorgeous?

*****

Catherine closed the door behind her and simply threw her bag and coat in the corner. On her way to the bedroom, she stepped out of her high heels and slipped out of her dress, leaving it lying on the floor. She sat down on the bed and placed her earrings on the nightstand before stretching out and pulling the covers over herself. This night had been frustrating for her on every possible level and all she wanted to do was sleep and forget, at least for a while.

*****

_The tingling sensation between her legs became stronger and stronger and she knew that she could no longer ignore her body's desire. She let her hands glide over her stomach and let them travel up to cup her breasts. She squeezed them gently and could feel her hard nipples through the fabric of her bra. She used both hands to pinch them a little and pressed together her thighs because it only increased the tingling. One hand stayed on her breast and slowly caressed her nipple, while the other wandered down between her legs where she let it rest on her mound. She could feel that she was soaking wet in her panties. She knew that she had to continue touching herself to take care of the situation. So she slipped her hand into her pants and ran her fingers over her slit, all the way up to her clit. Even this slight contact with her little pearl caused her to moan._

„ _Are you thinking of me as you touch yourself?“, his voice cut through the air. He was sitting on the chair of her dressing table and looked at her._

„ _I...“_

„ _Don't talk. Just listen to me while you touch yourself. Let me bring you what your trembling body so desperately craves.“ She nodded. „Pull away that blanket and let me look at you“, he commanded. She threw the blanket aside and tried to assume a sexy position as she was spread out on the bed in front of him. „Take that off.“ She knew that he was refering to her underwear. So she quickly unhooked her bra and then took off her panties. She let the clothes fall on the floor and then relaxed on the bed again, making sure her legs were clamped together. She looked at him and saw that his eyes wandered all over her body. They consumed her. „Your body is perfection. Those beautiful breasts...your hard little nipples...oh, I want nothing more than close my lips around them.“ She wished nothing more than for him to join her on the bed and do so. But he didn't. „And your hips...you are a real woman, my dear. Now spread your legs for me.“ Even though she felt very self-conscious, she parted her legs and allowed him to see all of her. A low groan escaped his mouth. „What a pretty little pussy you have. And so wet. I can see it glistening with your juices all the way over here. And to know that I am the one who did brought this on...oh, the things I could do to you...“ She knew that she was not allowed to talk but she wanted him to know how desperate she was for his touch. So she spread her legs even further and pushed her hips towards him. He replied with a deep, throaty laugh. „I love seeing you so desperate. It makes me so hard to see your body begging like this.“ Suddenly, all she could think about was a hard, thick cock pushing inside her and she trembled. „Oh, my sweet girl, not tonight“, he said as if he had read her thoughts. „Only your hands can create the magic tonight.“ She knew that wasn't true. Simply his presence contributed to her arousal. But what aroused her most was his velvet voice. And she knew that as long as he was talking to her, she would find her way to a glorious orgasm. „Touch yourself. Put your hands where you wish mine were right now.“ Within a split second, one of her hands was pinching her nipples, the other was between her legs, rolling her clit. The anticipation had killed her and now that she finally felt some friction, she was almost ready to tumble over the edge immediately. „Slowly, sweet girl. Very very slowly.“ She slowed her hand and even though it frustrated her somehow, the slower stimulation also felt more intense. „The longer you will draw this out, the more intense it will feel when I finally allow you to come.“ Never before had she required anyone's permission to do so, but she knew that she wasn't going to argue. Not with him. „Make sure you don't leave that beautiful pussy empty. Use your fingers to make it happy.“ She slowly pushed two fingers inside of her. It felt so good to finally have something inside her and she couldn't help but moan. „Go ahead, do it. Fingerfuck yourself. And remember...nice and slow.“ Very slowly, she began to push her fingers in and out of her. God, it felt good. She wanted more, she wanted to go faster but she knew that he wouldn't allow her. Instead she moved her second hand between her legs as well and used it to trace slow circles over her swollen clit. He let out another laugh. „Look at you, sweet girl! You've just met me and you already know what I like. That's it...rub yourself. Don't go any faster. Just like that. Just imagine it were my fingers doing that to you. Imagine my breath on your skin and my mouth on your breasts. How I would let my tongue dance over those little peaks while fingering you.“ She knew she was getting closer. Her breathing became heavier and her moans louder. „And imagine feeling my throbbing cock against your leg. It would be waiting for your pussy to embrace it.“ Her moans turned more and more into little screams and she knew that she was ready to come. But didn't he say something about permission?! She looked at him, trying to beg him with her eyes. She needed to come. Right now. „Do you wish to come for me, sweet girl?!“ She wanted to scream 'yes' but simply nodded instead. What would he do to her if she came apart before he allowed it?! „Do it! Come right now.“ He had barely finished the sentence when she began trembling and screaming. Never before did she have an orgasm as intense as this. His eyes were fixed on her the entire time. And while he didn't touch himself, she could tell that it brought him enormous pleasure. She pulled her fingers from herself and fell back onto the mattress. She closed her eyes trying to take a breath and understand what had just happened._

*****

Catherine slowly drifted back to reality. She didn't know how long she had been asleep; it might have been hours or maybe just minutes. With her eyes still closed, she remembered the dream she had. She had dreamt about him...the handsome dark stranger from the bar. That he was right here in her bedroom, talking her to the greatest orgasm of her life. In her dream, she hadn't even questioned his presence. It was as if him being there was the most normal thing in the world. She turned on her side and while she moved, she realised the minor flood between her legs. She could feel herself blushing. Never before had a dream affected her like that. And then she realised...her underwear was gone. She had crawled into bed still wearing a bra and panties but now she was completely naked. And where did her cover go? Before she could open her eyes to look around, she felt someone grabbing her wrist and lifting her hand. It was dark in the room but when she looked at him, Catherine knew who he was. None of it was a dream. The stranger she had met earlier tonight was right here in her bedroom, currently kneeling on her bed beside her. She tried to pull her hand from him, but his grip was too tight. He simply looked at her with a smirk on his face and brought her hand to his mouth. She watched him sniff on her fingers with closed eyes before parting his lips and taking one finger after another into his mouth. Of course she knew that this was the hand that had just been inside her when she came. It was the hand covered in her juices and now he was licking it clean. Part of her was scared of him and wanted him to stop. But another part of her had to surpress a new tingling between her legs. His mouth felt warm and his tongue caressed her fingers very gently. He slowly ran it all over her fingers, making sure he cleaned her up entirely. Catherine tried to focus on the fact that there was a stranger in her apartment. But all she could think about was his soft tongue all over her body. She knew that if he touched her now, she wouldn't stop him. The sound of him popping her last finger from his mouth brought her back to reality. She was waiting for him to put her hand back down on the mattress. Instead, he guided her hand towards his crotch and let it rest on what was obviously a massive erection in his pants. Catherine gasped, without being able to control it. She looked up at him and found him smirking again. Even in the dark she could tell that he was painfully beautiful. She wanted him to take her. She wanted to give herself to him completely. She gently squeezed his penis through his pants, hoping it might encourage him.

„Will you be thinking of this when you touch yourself from now on?“, he asked. Catherine remembered that he had forbidden her to talk earlier so she didn't dare to answer. She simply nodded in reply. And she knew that it wasn't a lie. „Good girl“, he said in a low growling tone that turned her on immediately. And with that, he moved away from her and climbed off the bed.

„No“, she sighed in desperation. She really didn't want him to leave.

He simply stood next to her bed and looked at her naked body in front of him. „You are not ready for me“, he said. Catherine didn't know what he meant. Of course she was ready for him, mind and body.

She ignored what he had told her before and tried to convince him to stay. „Please, don't go. I don't know who you are or how you got in here but...don't go. I want you to stay. And I want you to take me. In any way you want.“ Surprised by her own courage, she sat up and spread her legs for him again, hoping that the sight of her still wet pussy would persuade him to stay. Suddenly, she giggled. „My name is Catherine, by the way.“

She didn't even know if he had heard her because his gaze was fixed on her most private parts. So she reached down and parted her folds a little bit.

„Catherine...“, he almost growled and the sound of her name in his voice almost stopped her heart. „Don't wear red the next time.“ And with a bright flash of light, he disappeared.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the weeks after her encounter with Loki, Catherine's sexual frustration grows stronger every day. When he once again shows up at her place, she's hoping to finally find the satisfaction she needs. But Loki wouldn't be Loki if things didn't go a slight bit different...

Her eyes scanned the room as she slowly tried to come to her senses. When she sat up in bed, Catherine noticed the damp feeling between her legs and realised that it had happened again. Even though she didn’t actually remember her dream, she knew that it was about him. She sighed and let herself fall back on the mattress. It had been almost two weeks since she encountered the dark stranger. She still didn’t know who he was and sometimes she even believed that it was all just in her head. But then she remembered his warm, velvet voice, his warm tongue against her fingers and his erection underneath her fingertips. She shuddered and involuntarily pressed her legs together. He was real!

Every day for the past two weeks, she had woken up like this…wet and wanton. Catherine knew very well that the only way to at least temporarily end her agony, was to take matters into her own hands. Because that had also happened every day for the past two weeks…she had started her day masturbating and usually ended it the same way. Just the thought of him drover her insane. Who was he? Where did he come from? And most importantly…would he be back? He had ordered her not to wear red the next time so…that did imply that there was going to be a next time at some point. Well, next time can’t come soon enough, Catherine thought to herself. Because she needed him. Desperately. She did the best she could to ban him from her thoughts but failed miserably. The thing she thought about the most was his voice. It was deep and seductive with a lot of authority but at the same time very soft. And the things he had said to her…never before had a man been that graphic in his language around her. But she enjoyed it. Even more so…she needed him to talk to her like that again. Without really noticing it, her hand had slipped underneath the covers and between her legs. Catherine began to slowly trace little circles on her clit. In her mind, it were his hands. His elegant, big hands with those long fingers. She couldn’t help but wonder what those fingers would feel like inside her. With that thought, she pushed two fingers inside her dripping pussy and now used her thumb to stimulate her little pearl. Oh, it felt so good! She closed her eyes and tried to picture his face. He was undeniably gorgeous with those cheekbones and that jawline. And his eyes…the only thing even more intense than them was the way he had looked at her while she pleasured herself. Her moans became louder and more desperate and then she was pushed over the edge. She was trembling and screaming and then just collapsed on the bed. If it had been up to her, she would’ve just stayed in bed all day. But work was calling. So Catherine quickly got up and made her way tot he bathroom.

She washed her hands and then brushed her teeth, before turning on the water for the shower. She stepped under the hot water stream and began to wash herself. If only it was possible to clean her thoughts as well. But Catherine knew that he would be on her mind for the rest of her life. After finishing her shower, she wrapped herself in a towel and then took a look in the mirror. Though she did look the same as always, that woman was someone she didn’t recognise.

When it came to sex, Catherine had always been very conservative. She knew that she mainly had to blame her very conservative and very religious parents for that. Sex just wasn’t something that was talked about in her family. Had it not been for Charlotte, her older sister, her entire sexual knowledge would’ve been provided by Google. She had her first time on her 18th birthday. With Robert. They had known each other for years through church but it still took her more than a year of dating and handholding until she agreed to cash in her v-card. After that, she and Robert had managed to stay together for 5 years. During all that time, the sex was pretty much the same. In the bedroom, lights preferably out, missionary, spooning or cowgirl. The freakiest thing they ever did in their time together was a make-out session in Robert’s car. Catherine knew that many people judged her for that. But for her, that kind of sex life was more than enough. She didn’t need to experiment, she didn’t need kinks. So even when she moved to New York and started to engage in active dating and one-night-stands – something she hoped her parents would never find out – she had only ever looked for the ordinary. When she and her colleagues would talk about sexual topics, they’d describe what she liked having as ‚boring vanilla‘. But Catherine never felt like it wasn’t enough. Until now. Until he walked into her life. Whenever she would touch herself now, she imagined him doing all kinds of things to her. Things she had always considered disgusting and weird. She sometimes sat at work, wishing he would storm in and just bend her over the table in order to take her in front of all her colleagues. She wouldn’t have minded anyone watching. It would have all been alright as long as he was inside her.

Catherine shook her head. „You pathetic bitch“, she said to her own reflection in the mirror. „Just get it together!“

So she quickly dried herself off and then headed for the bedroom to get dressed. She picked out a dress – a plain grey pencil dress – and then opened her underwear drawer to pick out some panties and a bra. She held up two pairs of panties, contemplating which one would be less visible underneath the tight dress.

„If you’re a good girl, you won’t wear either of them.“

Catherine shot around, panties still in hand. There he was, casually leaning against the wall. He wore the same black suit and looked just like he did two weeks ago. Her legs immediately turned into pudding and she suddenly felt very exposed. She tried to use her arms and the two pairs of underpants in her hands to cover herself.

„H-how did you get in here?“, she asked him with a shaking voice.

He ran his eyes up and down her body and then pushed himself off the wall. „Drop those. And don’t cover yourself. Arms by your side!“

There it was again…the authority in his voice had Catherine obliging as fast as she could. She threw the clothes aside and straightened her back. Knowing that her naked body was quite a sight to behold, she confidently looked him in the eyes.

„So you came back…“, she said, making sure it sounded like a statement and not a question.

„I said I would, didn’t I?!“, he replied while slowly walking towards her. „Do you not trust me?“

Catherine snorted. „I don’t know the first thing about you. Of course I don’t trust you.“

He was now standing directly in front of her with a smirk on his face. „But you still want me“, he growled and used his thumb to quickly flick her right nipple. Her body responded immediately and she almost moaned out loud.

„W-what makes you say that?“, she asked, hoping that it sounded very calm and collected.

„This“, he gasped and before she could stop him, his hand was between her legs, two of his fingers teasingly brushing over her clit.

Feeling his fingers on her was too much for Catherine. She couldn't keep quiet any longer. He answered her moans with a long growl. When he increased the pressure and speed at which he was rubbing her, Catherine's legs gave out on her. She lost her balance and quickly reached for his arms to keep herself from falling over. She could feel his biceps under the jacket of the suit and it made her want to tear his clothes off.

„Oh, sweet girl, look how wet you are. And how responsive you. I do believe you weren't thorough enough earlier.“ Catherine looked at him with a question in her eyes. How did he know what she had been doing earlier?! „Oh, I've watched you. I've seen you with your hand between your legs many many times. How many orgasms have you had with the image of my face in your head?“

„Twenty-six“, she gasped. The second she said it, she was shocked herself. She hadn't consciously been counting. But apparently her body had.

„How do you feel about raising that count to twenty-seven?“

„Yes, please.“ Her voice was nothing more than a whimper now.

He immediately started rubbing her even faster. His other hand flew to her hair where he grabbed a fist full and pulled her head back. „Remember...you don't come without my permission, is that understood?“ Catherine was already too far gone to form words so she simply nodded. „Good girl. Now tell me...what have you been thinking about with your fingers buried in your dripping cunt?“

She couldn't believe that he was actually asking her this. He couldn't actually expect her to reply, could he?! „You“, she said, not knowing what else to say.

He chuckled. „Yes, that's obvious. You will need to be a little bit more specific than that.“

„I...um...“ Catherine was positively lost for words. „I thought of you and...oh...of...of sleeping with you.“

„What did I do to you?“, he inquired to know.

She knew that she was very close to her orgasm but she had no idea when he would give her permission to come. So all she wanted to do was focus on not falling over the edge. „Y-you...you were m-making love to me.“ As soon as she finished her sentence, he withdrew his hand from her and stepped back. Catherine was so close to losing control that she was too surprised to catch herself. She fell down to the floor and let out a cry of desperation. She needed his hand on her again. He looked down on her while she was sobbing quietly.

„Go ahead and finish what I started.“ She briefly hesitated and looked up at him. Even though she hated him right now, she desperately wanted him. „Now!“, he commanded and her hand flew between her legs. She tried to pick up the rhythm he had established earlier. It only took her seconds to be right on the edge again. She needed to come.

„Please, I need to...“, she begged him.

„Do it!“, he growled and his word immediately brought her release. She moaned heavily and her body was a single, trembling mess. Once again, his eyes were fixed on her when she climaxed.

After a few deep breaths, she looked him directly in the eyes as if she was challenging him to do something. He slowly stepped closer again and squatted down between her still spread legs. Never breaking eye contact, he moved his hand back between her legs where he pushed one finger inside her without a warning. She responded with a hip roll but he immediately withdrew his hand again. Then he brought the hand to his mouth and licked clean the index finger that had just been inside her. „You really are delicious, sweet girl. But you're not ready for me.“

With that he stood up and disappeared with a flash of light, just like he had the last time. Catherine slumped together on the floor even more, tears streaming down her face, her hand between her legs where it frantically tried to work her towards another climax.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki returns to Catherine, even more demanding than ever.

She slipped her hand between her legs and once again pictured him in her head while she began to rub herself. Three days had passed since he showed up in her bedroom again and Catherine was sure beyond a doubt that they had been the three horniest days of her life. She couldn't even really focus on her work anymore. All she thought about was him and how incredible just one of his fingers had felt inside her. As she gently stroked her clit with one hand and pinched her nipple with the other, Catherine wondered when he would be back. And she wondered if she would be ready for him then, even though she still didn't know why he kept saying that she wasn't. There was no longer a single minute where she wasn't physically ready for him. It constantly embarrassed her, but she was always wet these days. And she always wanted him. So claiming that she wasn't ready was simply inaccurate.

A loud moan escaped her lips and she knew that she was close. She thought of his hard biceps under his jacket and once again pictured him naked in front of her. She began to rub faster and her moans became even louder.

„Stop!“ His voice cut through the air like a knife and surprised her so much that she immediately withdrew her hand from herself. He smiled in approval as he stepped closer to her bed until he stood right next to it. „Come here“, he commanded her. Catherine slowly pushed herself up from the mattress and then crawled over the bed to where he was standing. She sat in front of him but didn't dare to look him in the eyes. Instead, her gaze was fixed on his crotch where his well-tailored pants did nothing to hide his growing erection. It took her everything she had not to reach out and touch him. Suddenly she felt his warm hand on her cheek and he guided up her chin so that she looked at him. „You really have been a bad girl lately, haven't you?“ She nodded shyly. „I believe the count is up to thirty-four now?“ Catherine wondered how on earth he knew that. But he was right so she nodded again. „So you're at thirty-four and I'm still left with zero. Don't you think that's a little bit unfair?“ She was a little bit afraid of what her answer would result in but still nodded. He smirked and while she didn't dare to break eye contact, she could see from the corner of her eye that she nestled with his pants. When she heard the sound of the zipper being opened, Catherine could no longer fight it. She looked down just when he pulled his penis free from his pants.

Catherine stared at it with a mixture of fear, disbelief and lust. Penises had always been kind of weird to her. She even considered them odd-looking. But his...his was perfect. And...huge. She estimated that he was at about nine inches in length and at least seven inches in girth. Never before had she seen a cock this big and this gorgeous. Still in a little bit of a shock, all she could do was stare at it.

„Go on! Be a good girl!“, he encouraged her.

Catherine took a deep breath and then reached out to wrap both of her hands around him. He felt so warm and so soft and hard at the same time, that she couldn't help but moan. And even though she hated giving blowjobs, she leaned forward and let her tongue slip out to slowly run it over his tip. A shudder ran through his body, accompanied by the most delicious moan she'd ever heard from a man. It was all the encouragement she needed. She ran her tongue from the base along the shaft and caressed his tip once more before she opened her mouth and took him in. She could feel him throbbing in her mouth and it turned her on even more. When she began to work her mouth and tongue on him, his hands found their way into her hair and pulled on it to hold her in place. Catherine still had one hand wrapped around his shaft and stroked it while she let her tongue dance over his cock. She wasn't really sure if she was any good at it, but his constant moaning told her that she was doing at least something right. She looked up at him and her eyes met his. The intensity of his look nearly took her breath away. She wasn't really sure before if it had all just been a game for him. But now she knew that he wanted her and that knowledge wiped away any doubts that were still in her head. She began stroking him even faster and then pushed him inside her mouth as deep as she could. She knew that he was to big for her to fully swallow him. But the least she could so was try her best. When she gagged on him, another shudder ran through his body. „Fuck“, he cursed and pulled her off of him. „Can you do that again?“ Catherine smiled at him and then simply took him back into her mouth where she repeated her attempt at deepthroating him. „Oh my god!“ He started thrusting his hips towards her and his moans got louder by the second. Suddenly, he pulled away from her and wrapped one hand around his cock while the other was buried in her hair to hold her in place. She watched as he stroked himself off and had to fight the desperate urge to touch herself. And then, with a loud growl, he found his release, spurting hot cum all over her breasts. After a few deep breaths, he used his finger to wipe a drop of cum from the tip of his cock and then brought it to Catherine's mouth. „Open up!“ She hungrily parted her lips and licked the cum from his finger. In this moment, she was sure that she had never tasted anything more delicious. He tucked himself back into his pants and then straightened his back. „You won't touch yourself anymore until I tell you otherwise. Is that understood?“ Catherine looked at him with panic in her eyes. How on earth was she supposed to survive that?! He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back forcefully. „Is that understood?“ Despite her desperation, she nodded. „Good girl. You're learning. But you're still not ready“ With that, he let go of her and was gone just a second later.

Catherine took a deep breath and then looked down on herself. She knew that she was dripping wet and knowing that she wasn't allowed to take care of the situation almost killed her. Her breasts were covered in him sperm and she was sure that she had never looked sexier than in this moment. Without thinking, she took her finger and scooped up some of his cum from her chest and then brought the finger to her mouth. She slowly liked it clean and sucked on it. Yes, this really was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted. He was. And thankfully, there was quite a bit of him left on her.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine's sexual frustration has reached its height. So when Loki shows up once again, she is no longer willing to play his little games. She now knows what she wants and, thankfully, Loki is more than willing to give it to her.

Catherine let herself fall back on her couch and opened the box of ice cream next to her. But only after a few spoons, she remembered that ice cream wasn't what she wanted at all. What she really wanted, was an orgasm. She needed one. It had been three weeks since his last visit. And not once in those three weeks had she layed a hand on herself. After all, he had told her not to. She still didn't know who he was or why she was willing to completely obey him. But she knew that he would not be pleased if she ignored his commands. But because of this, her sexual frustration was greater than ever. She put the lid back on the ice cream and walked over the the fridge to put it back. After closing the door of the refridgerator, she rested her head against its cool metal.

„Good evening, Catherine.“

She turned around so find him casually leaning against the frame of her bedroom door. And while she was thrilled to see him, she also felt an unexpected anger towards him. So she simply rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her body.

„Are you not happy to see me, sweet girl?“

„Frankly...no!“ With a few confident steps, Catherine closed the distance between them and now stood directly in front of him. „Why are you here? Do you want me to suck you off again? Or did you come to whisper dirty things into my ear again? Or maybe you are here to remind that I'm not allowed to get off by myself? Well, guess what...I don't care. For more than a month, I have now done everything you've asked me to do. Everything! And I gave it to you because you look like a freaking god and because your voice makes me forget what my own name is. But I've had enough. I don't even know who you are or what your name is. So unless you came here to give me what I want, you can just disappear again.“

He waited a brief moment to see if she had anything more to say. When she didn't, he simply smiled. „What do you want?“, he asked in an annoyingly calm tone that drove Catherine mad.

„I want you to fuck me! I want you to use your tongue, your fingers and that beautiful cock of yours to make me come over and over and over. It's all I've wanted ever since I first saw you. So please...just give me your cock or get the fuck out.“

He was still smiling at her. He slowly raised his arms and cupped her breasts with his hands. Her rock hard nipples pressed against his palms and they both couldn't help but moan. He grabbed the material of her blouse and ripped it open in the front, causing the buttons to fly in every direction. Just moments later, he had freed her breasts from her bra. He looked at how perfect they were once more and then lowered his mouth on one of her nipples and very slowly rolled it with his tongue. Catherine wrapped her arms around him to prevent herself from falling over. He gently teased her nipple with his teeth and then moved on the the other one, giving it the same treatment. Catherine already felt like she was exploding, mostly because his tongue was far more talented than she had always imagined. His hand was now on her other breast, his fingers trying to immitate the movements of his tongue. The tingling between her legs was almost unbearable. She knew that she needed to get off.

„Please make me come“, she whimpered under his touch. „Please...please...“ He pushed his thigh between her legs and she could feel it pressing against her. She immediately began to roll her hips, trying to get some kind of friction on her clit. When she found the right angle, she just kept grinding herself against him while his tongue and fingers created magic on her nipples. Her moans got louder and she knew that she was ready. „Can I come? Please, I want to...“

„Yes“, he growled against her, his tongue never leaving her.

Three more seconds and Catherine came, screaming loudly, little spasms taking over her body. And then her legs gave out on her. He wrapped her arms around her to prevent her from fall and then just lifted her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and suddenly felt the bulge in his pants pressing against her. Without being able to fight it, she started grinding her hips against it.

He growled. „Look at how eager you are! And what a good girl that remembers to ask permission. Would you like to be rewarded for that?“ Catherine only whimpered. She could hear him chuckle and then felt him moving. He carried her to the bedroom where he gently put her down on the bed. As if there was some unspoken signal, they both began to tear each other's clothes off immediately until they were completely naked. He was still standing in front of the bed and she took a moment to fully look at him. His body truly was perfection. Broad shoulders...muscular arms...perfect little nipples...well-trained abs...his happy trail...his beautiful cock. Catherine couldn't believe her luck and couldn't wait to finally feel him inside her.

„Lie back“, he said in a soft voice and Catherine was more than happy to rest herself on the pillows. Only a second later, he was beside her and pushed two fingers into her dripping pussy. „Always so wet for me“, he whispered in her ear while he slowly eased his fingers in and out of her. „I love it when your cunt is ready for my cock.“ She tried to meet the movement of his fingers with her hips. „But I promised you a reward for being such a good girl. So before I will fuck you like there's not tomorrow – and believe me, I will – I am going to feast on you for an hour or two. And you will be allowed to come whenever and as often as you want. Would you like that, sweet girl?“

„Yes“, she whimpered and spread her legs for him even further. And then she felt his warm tongue tracing along her wet folds. She moaned in pleasure and buried her fingers in his long hair. It felt like her body was already ready to explode. When he began sucking on her stiff little clit, she felt like she was entering another world. How did he do that with just his tongue? Only seconds later, an intense orgasm left her trembling and screaming. His mouth never left her hot centre. He used his tongue to lap up all her juices and then latched onto her clit once again. It didn't take her long to be pushed over the edge again. At this point, she knew that tonight would destroy her in the sweetest of all ways.

After fifteen orgasms and what felt like hours of him licking and sucking her, the sensation became to much for her. As did her desire to finally feel him inside her. She tried to push his head away but he wouldn't let her.

„Please...I can't anymore. I just...I...I need to feel you inside me“, she begged. With one quick move, he positioned himself between her legs and his cock pressed against her hot entrance. „A-are you not putting on a condom?“ Catherine had never allowed a man to enter her bare and she wasn't ready to change that rule.

„No“, he growled and without asking further permission, he pushed inside her. Catherine wanted to protest but as soon as the tip of his cock had entered her, all concern just disappeared. She didn't need an argument about safe sex right now. She needed sex. She needed him to fuck her. He kept pushing in and was finally completely buried inside her. He stretched her so much that it was almost painful. And then he started moving.

Catherine answered each of his thrusts with a loud moan. The way he rubbed against the walls of her pussy felt so amazing and if his low moans were any indication, it felt just as amazing for him.

„You are so fucking tight“, he said right next to her ear. „And the way your pussy squeezes my cock...fuck, you feel so good.“ His words caused her to squeeze him even tighter as they brought her one step closer to an orgasm. „Fuck! If you do that, you will make me spill inside you. Is that what you want, hm? Do you want me to fill your tight pussy with my hot cum?“ Catherine was right on the edge again and couldn't form meaningful words anymore. His thrusts were now even harder and he was breathing heavily. She knew that he was ready to come too. „Please, let me fill you up.“ This time, he was the one begging. Incapable of speech, Catherine's body answered for her. She screamed as she surrendered to her climax, her pussy milking his cock as he came.

He didn't take time to catch his breath. Instead, he pulled out of her immediately, leaving her pussy terribly empty, and began dressing himself. Catherine wanted to stop him, but she couldn't move. Her body was completely worn out. She just closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of every inch of her body being on fire. Suddenly, she felt the mattress shift under his weight. She opened her eyes and his face was right next to hers. She shuddered when he dipped two fingers into her still quivering pussy only to immediately withdraw them again. As if it was some kind of ritual, he brought his hand to her mouth. Before he could tell her what to do, she had eagerly sucked them in and licked them clean of their combined juices. When he pulled them out of her mouth, he was chuckling. „That's my good girl. You're ready now. You're ready to be my little whore. I've marked your pussy, so it is mine now. Do you understand?“

„Yes, Sir“, Catherine replied with a shaking voice.

„Good girl.“. And with that, the let go of her and disappeared once again.

 


End file.
